Amor entre dragones
by V-SxC
Summary: Han pasado 2 semanas desde la derrota del maestro oscuro, spyro y cynder comienzan sus nuevas vidas como adolescentes de 18, cynder a encontrado a sus padres, lo peor solo esta por venir cuando llama se obsesiona con cynder y daňa a los demás , ember trata de robarse el corazón de la llama. Lo peor es cuando spyro es mandado a una mission y no regresa.
1. Chapter 1

**este es mi primer fanfic asi que tal vez algunos capitulos no sean largos y faltas de ortografía algunas veces.**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde la derrota del maestro oscuro todo ha ido bien en la ciudad, nuevos dragones habían llegado entre ellos de la edad de spyro y cynder. Algunos de estos dragones eran sus amigos entre ellos estaban: Ember una dragona rosada que amaba a la llama este era un dragon de fuego muy parecido a spyro la única diferencia es que tiene los cuernos rectos y este parece muy pero muy obsesivo con cynder. Crystal una dragona de hielo con vientre de color azul cielo y escamas de color azul marino, Feriden era un dragon de sombra muy parecido a cynder pues tenían las mismas marcas pero su cabeza y sus cuernos era igual a la de spyro y ambos parecían hermanos (SPYRO Y FERIDEN OK? NO CYNDER Y FERIDEN)

Entre estos otros dragones habían resultado aparecer los padres de cynder ella se habia puesto muy contenta de verlos, simplemente parecía feliz con ellos sin embargo algo en su interior algo murio al ver como toda la muchedumbre de dragones pasaba y ninguno se acercaba a spyro como su familiar o siquiera su amigo el cayo muy triste, que entonces creyó era cierto lo que malefor habia dicho el estaba solo y sus padres lo habian abandonado. Cynder se sentia tan mal de ver spyro asi de deprimido y triste.

Pero al dragon púrpura le alegraba saber que cynder simplemente lo amaba esto lo hiso un poco feliz pues se lo habia confesado en la reparacion del mundo y sabía que la llama estaba interesado en ella por lo tanto aquellas semanas pensaba en un plan para revelar sus sentimientos a cynder.

Cynder contaba a sus padres sobre como Malefor la habia torturado y el amor hacia spyro el pequeño dragón púrpura que la había salvado, también sus aventuras con él y com o la salvo de la oscuridad.

Ember trataba de conquistar a la llama en entas 2 semanas que habian pasado pero todos intentos habían fracasado se sentía impotente, pero para su suerte cynder le habia contado que a ella no le interesaba él sino spyro desde ese dia ember habia tratado de lograr conquistar a la llam ignorante.

Pero para crystal y feriden habían sido semanas maravillosas pues los dos habían caído en el amor a primera vista, habían contado todo ha sus padres que estaban totalmente deacuerdo con ellos, aquellas semanas fueron las más maravillosas que jamás pudieron tener.

Mientras las semanas se fueron varios dragones se fueron fijando en ember y cynder pues siempre las veían solas por que se hacian ideas de que no tenían compañeros, spyro,cynder,ember,llama,crystal y feriden se fueron conociendo durante el pasar de las semanas y la soledad que rodeaba al dragón púrpura estaba apunto de cambiar como no tenía idea alguna y así nuestra historia comienza...


	2. Mision y sentimientos

Spyro estaba acostado en su cama pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido en estas dossemanas, _bueno solo encontramos mas dragones, hicimos nuevas amistades entre ellas la llama, ember, feriden, cristal. Tambien ayudamos a reparar la ciudad Pero lo mejor es que cynder me dijo sus sentimientos mientras el Mundo se partia en pedasos, ojala yo tambien hubiera podido decirle que la amo, solo tuviera la oportunidad._ Esto era lo que spyro estaba pensando end como, cuando e incluso donde revelar a cynder sus sentimientos.

Derrepente se escucho in golpe en la puerta, _TOCK!, TOCK!,_ spyro sabia o que we trataba de la lama para presumirle to do lo que pueda o simplemente cynder. _TOCK! TOCK! TOCK!_ se volvio a escuchar el golpe en la puerta "Quien es?" pregunto spyro un poco molesto "los guardianes queiren vernos spyro, dicen que es muy urgente. Y que no puedes faltar mas". dijo ember tratando de enmascarar su voz y obiamente a lo que e referia era a que spyro se pinteaba muy amenudo las juntas con lo guardianes

"Esta bien ember diles que ya voy" respondio spyro

"Como supiste que era yo?" Pregunto muy indignada, tal como so la hubieran ofendido

"Bueno solo tu tratas de enmascarar tu voz como la de un hombre en espesifico y ese es la llama" ember estaba ahorra totalmente enojada? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾤ? "spyro me estas haciendo enojar como no tienes idea" "OK" respondio spyro en un tono sarcastico y riendose al final tan fuerte como pudo.

Pero su risa se acabo cuando ember enbistio la puerta con sus cuernos haciendola añicos, lo unico que spyro pudo decir fue "? ﾟﾘﾐ?", despues de romper la puerta del cuarto de spyro ember tuvo que sacarlo arrastrandolo de la hoja de cola. Cynder que hiba pasando por ahí cuando se dio cuenta de como ember empujaba al dragon purpura fuera de su habitation y lo unico que pudo hacer fue reirse al verlos de tan graciosa forma.

Despues de caminar por los pasillos del templo por que parecieron horas a spyro se detubieron enfrente de dos puertas de madera, las cuales se abrieron lentamente y con un rechinido insoportable, revelando en su interior tree dragones adultos y cuatro mas pequeños. "Hola ember, hola spyro" saludaron todos. Ambos spyro y ember entraron al gran salon que estaba hecho end su mayoria de piedra y telas que lo hacian relucir in poco mas.

Una vez que spyro y ember tomaron sus asientos terrador comenzo a hablar con una voz ronca y profunda que hacia eco en toda la sala."Bueno como ya saben los hemos reunido aqui para tres cosas importantes, numero uno, se led permitira tener in compañero, pero no se les permitira aperearse entendieron asi que por favor no se hagan ilusiones"

"Dos" comenzo volteer " su entrenamiento sera pospuesto para la proxima semana cuando spyro regrese de su mission"

"Espera in momento, que mision?" protesto spyro

"Tres, tu mision sera a avalar e inspeccionar o explorar como queiras decirle, para que nos informes si los rumores son ciertos. Y estoy seguro de que te estas preguntando que rumores verdad, bueno los rumores son de que hay una tribu de monos en avalar y queremos que vayas para informarnos si son pacificos o hostiles OK?" Dijo ciryl

"Bueno entonces eso es todo verdad?" pregunto crystal

"Si haci es, spyro necesito que te prepares sales mañana temprano. Todos los demas son libres."respondio terrador.

Cynder caminaba por los pasillos del templo end direction a su habitation cuando una voz grito su hombre."cynder!" Ella volteo la cabeza para very quien era, y cunado lo hiso we llevo una sorpresa. Lies era in dragon con el cual no hablaba mucho ESE era spyro.

"Cynder, es…es…esperame" Dino spyro jadeando pues habia llegado corriendo.

"Si spyro"la dragons negro respondio

"Bueno yo solo queria contestants una pregunta que creo que the estabas formulando desde que salvamos al Mundo"

Cynder no podia creerlo por fin la pregunte que we habia estado haciendo durante las dos semanas pasadas serial respondida se sentia feliz peso a la vez triste, y so no era lo que queira escuchar y si le rompia el corazon. Cynder se perdio en sus pensamientos por un largo tiempo hasta que spyro le hablo rompiendo todos esos pensamientos malls

"Bueno cyn solo te queria decir que…


	3. aviso

**Hola a todos, quiero decirles algo acerca de la historia amor entre dragones, voy a remasterizarla solo los dos primeros capitulos y los voya ampliar mas. siento que esos no fueron mis mejores momentos, pero voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda, esto no quiere decir que va a para. Al contrario voy a continuarla.**


End file.
